Gaff
'Gaff '''was recently promoted by the Dons of the Juárez Cartel, replacing Tuco Salamanca as the chief buttonman and deliverer of important messages in the cartel's New Mexico territory. Roughly counterpoint to Mike in the dust-up between Gus and the cartel, he is both scary and savvy, demonstrating shocking efficiency and military- grade training. He is 'not a negotiator', says little and travels light, then sneaks up heavy. Season 4 In Bullet Points, a pair of murderous Juarez hijackers sent by the Cartel target a vulnerable Los Pollos Hermanos refrigerated truck known to contain shipments of Gus' blue meth, which are concealed in zesty chicken batter. The hijack becomes unsuccessful when Mike, who was well prepared and hiding behind cover inside the truck, dispatches both hijackers with 3 (three) shots. Next time for good measure, Gaff shows up himself in Cornered. Not wanting to make a mistake twice, he and two goons attack another refrigerated truck with a ruthless new tactic. Gaff and his goons jackroll the truck, and Gaff murders the driver. Locking the back door of the truck to prevent any escape, with precision the trio break out a hose to funnel the trucks' own exhaust back to the refrigerator units' intake and floor the accelerator to asphyxiate Gus's unprepared security detail trapped inside. Gaff planned to have the right size hose with them. Gaff shares the murdered driver's lunch in safety with his crew while the deathtrap he's engineered goes to work. In Problem Dog, Gus and the Cartel arrange for a business negotiation at one of Gus' warehouses. While Gus expects many members of the Cartel, Gaff and two goons from the Cartel arrive and Gaff is the sole representative, the guy delivering a repeat ultimatum to Gus. Gus does not accept or decline. Sin negocios, Gaff murders more of Gus's men. In Bug, Gaff begins to snipe at Mike and his operatives from over 1000 (one thousand) yards. His first shot explodes a man's head right in front of Jesse. He continues to terrorize Gus's crew with more fire until Gus comes out into the open. Gaff fires some shots at Gus' path in order to intimidate him. Gus walks right at him and, for his huevos, gives Gaff no satisfaction. Gaff ends the attack and leaves. In Salud, Gus Fring accepts the Cartel's ultimatum and he, Mike, and Jesse are flown to somewhere not far into about 7 (seven) miles Mexico to cook the signature blue meth. After Jesse successfully cooks a batch better that even Gale Boetticher all on his own, Gaff celebrates the renewed business relations by offering up that Jesse "belongs to the cartel now."'' In the Mexican countryside, the Dons during their celebration about their new lab and their new cocinero that they scored by murdering and intimidation, the Juarez Cartel is simultaneously poisoned by Gus after they drink his proferred Zafiro Añejo tequila that Gus spiked. Very soon, as Don Eladio begins to stumble, Gaff notices something wrong, and moves in to aide Don Eladio, but is garroted by the ready Mike looming from behind. Gaff's victims *Los Pollos driver #2 (Shot to death by Gaff and two unnamed assassins) *Two Los Pollos guards (Suffocated by exhaust by Gaff and two unnamed assassins) *Unnamed henchman (Shot with a sniper rifle by Gaff) Category:Breaking Bad characters Category:Deceased characters